


Take A Picture, It'll Last Longer

by purplelly



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelly/pseuds/purplelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is kidnapped, but it’s not like he hasn’t been before - this time it’s different though, and it affects the whole crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Picture, It'll Last Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Ehe, I suddenly had this thought the other day and had to write it out. First time writing a kidnapping-type scene for gta, tell me what you think!

When Gavin came to, he first noticed how dry his mouth was. Then he registered that there was something tight bound on his wrists and ankles. He struggled to open his eyes that seemed to be weighed down, but when he did open them, he snapped them closed again at the blinding light. He started to feel a headache building behind his eyes.

As he tried to get his eyes used to the light - which seemed way too bright to be just a simple basement, if he was kidnapped, which he probably was - he tried to think how he got in this situation. Chloroformed, obviously. But when?

The last thing he remembers is the heist. Against some kind of small gang that gained too much power and was starting to annoy Geoff. So he set up a hit on them, destroy their hideout. It was going good, too. They’d blown up most of their shit and were ready to bolt, when Gavin suddenly had a cloth over his mouth and everything went black.

His eyes got used to the light, and he realized why it was so bright in the first place was because of two bright lights shining on him from either side. He also took notice of the phone on a tripod that had it’s camera pointed at him. He was strapped to a metal chair that seemed fused to the floor.

Nobody else was in the room, but they must have surveillance, because a second later the door behind the opened and three men walked in. Gavin could tell just by looking at them that they were the smug type - big grins decorated their faces. They seemed to be pretty proud of themselves for capturing one of the Fake AH Crew.

One guy was taller than the others, lean and has a crooked nose. Another guy was short and fat but also looked like he could snap Gavin’s neck. The last guy was more average, and looked the most pleased with his work. One of his teeth glinted in the light, and Gavin realized he had a gold tooth.

So Lean and Mean, Beefy and Gold Tooth. All looking smug and reassured that somehow they’ve done the impossible. Gavin bites his tongue to keep from making a snarky remark.

Gold Tooth steps forward in front of the phone, grinning in Gavin’s personal space. Gavin backs away as far as can.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Gold Tooth cooes. “We’ve got business to attend to. But first,” He turns to the phone and presses something. “I’m sure you’d like to know what this is.” Gavin doesn’t respond, just raises an eyebrow.

Gold Tooth shifts the phone slightly. “Social media’s a wonderful, you know. You can talk to people across the world, just with a simple button push.” He presses a button, and the phone makes a sound to signal a photo’s been taken. “Or, in this case, update your boss on our little sessions. You know how protective he is of his crew.”

These guys were obviously idiots - but at the same time geniuses. Idiots, because when Geoff and the rest get here to get him, they’re going to be pissed as hell. Geniuses, because Gavin knows first-hand how watching a loved one get hurt is torture itself. These assholes might not know about their relationship, but they know it’s going to hit hard on the others.

Gold Tooth taps on the phone for a few more minutes, then goes back to Gavin. He kneels on the ground so they’re eye-to-eye.

“Free, right? Let’s chat,” He says. “You know the drill, don’t you? Prolly kidnapped people plenty before.” He leaned in close again, and Gavin backed away, wishing for anything to pull that grimy gold tooth out of it’s gums.

“What are your hideouts? Other members of the crew? Anything, really,” Gold Tooth sneers.

Gavin gathers as much spit his dry mouth can, and sends it right into Gold Tooth’s face. He barely flinches, giving a bitter laugh before wiping his face. He flexes his hand a moment before reeling it back and connecting it to Gavin’s face.

He was expecting it anyway. The blow sends his face snapping to the side, and it leaves half his face stinging, but he’s had worse.

Gold Tooth stands up, cracking his knuckles and looking back at the phone. “Fine, if that’s how it’s going to be.” He walks up to Beefy, who hands him a knife. “Let’s create a few more marks, shall we? Give a little show for Geoffrey.”

He walks back over to Gavin, and Lean and Mean pulls a stool from the corner of the room for Gold Tooth to sit on.

He takes the knife and drags it over Gavin’s cheek lightly, humming while deciding where to cut him first. Gavin huffs and prepares himself for hours that are sure to be long and painful.

-

Gavin was missing, and it was sending the rest of them into a frenzy.

It wasn’t the first time that one of them had gotten kidnapped - and even then they always got antsy, babying them when they get them back - but this time, this time the bastards were taunting them.

They were already into the search when Geoff’s phone goes off. He answers it - sometimes one of them escapes before the rest of them gets there and manages to contact them - but it’s a text, with a picture, from a blocked number. When he sees the picture, Geoff’s heart skips a beat.

Gavin was in the center, looking up at the camera confused but curious. There’s no marks on him, but there’s no guarantee that it’ll stay that way.

The other’s reactions are similar to his own. Jack doesn’t say much, but it’s his set jaw that makes it obvious he’s getting angry. Michael starts pacing, mumbling to himself about how much assholes the people are and the creative ways he plans their deaths. Ray is as silent as Jack, but he’s more worried than angry. Ryan turns pissed, and that’s always scary with him.

Geoff turns the phone to Kdin, their main man when they need a good hacker. Geoff tells him to try and track the number, and Kdin gets to work.

It’s maybe forty-five minutes when Kdin calls them back in, but not with any new information. Geoff got another text, with another picture attached.

Kdin had already seen it, and he looked uneasy giving it to Geoff. Like he knew whatever it was is going to make him even more pissed than he is now.

It does. It’s a picture of Gavin, in the same seat and setting as before, but this time with obvious injuries. He has cuts under his eyes, lining his lips, his cheekbones; blood running down his face and neck. He’s glaring now, somewhere behind the camera, and Geoff relaxes slightly, knowing he’s not going to give in that easy.

Geoff wants to stop looking at these photos - they’re only distractions anyway - but he can’t seem to. It kills him to know that Gavin’s suffering, but it hurts even more to not know what’s happening to him.

What infuriates him even more is that the bastards felt like they could taunt them. Like they were the most powerful criminals in Los Santos, like they were the bosses. Like Geoff should be scared of them. And he isn’t; but he’s sure as hell is going to bash their brains in when they find them.

It kills him more to play the waiting game - what he’s waiting for, the picture or Kdin to hurry the hell up, he doesn’t know.

When the third picture comes in, he’s hesitant to look at it. Afraid of what he’ll see. Gavin, a bloody heap on the floor? Maybe beaten so brutally he’ll be dead by the time they find him. Stabbed so much he’ll bleed to death.

It isn’t any of those things, but Gavin looks on the verge of breaking. His skin is pale, his hair is soaked, his eyes wide; he looks like he might be gasping for breath. The front of his shirt is soaked and so are his pants. His cuts are still bleeding, but most of the blood has been washed away by water torture method they used. Geoff’s stomach flops.

It’s not long after that that Kdin calls them in again, but this time with positive news. He found where the phone was, and it turned out to be in some warehouse a few miles out of town. Geoff orders a chopper and they immediately gather their weapons.

-

Gavin was right when he said the hours were going to long and painful. After Gold Tooth’s decorative cuts along his face, he does that old waterboarding method - putting a cloth over his face and tipping his head back, pouring water over his face.

He couldn’t breathe - the cloth was so heavy on his face - he swallows water, breathed water, he was surprised he didn’t pass out.

They removed the cloth before he could, and in the middle of him swallowing air, had snapped a pic. Gavin could only imagine what Geoff could be like after that picture.

His face still stung and his lungs still hurt, but he wasn’t going to give up. When Gold Tooth asked him probably the third time for information and Gavin again refused, he slapped him (again) and moved on to something else to torture Gavin with.

Lean and Mean pulls a pair of pliers out of nowhere. Gold Tooth gladly takes it, waving it in front of Gavin’s face.

“Let’s see what we can do with this,” Gold Tooth grins again, his infamous tooth glinting against the light. He uses his free hand to gently caress Gavin’s fingers, running a thumb over the nails. He takes the pliers and lightly taps the nails with the ends.

“You’ve got to trim those, Free,” Gold Tooth says. “I can help with that.” He opens the pliers and grips the end of one of Gavin’s nails, and pulls.

Gavin can’t keep from yelping in pain. Gold Tooth removes the nail from the roots, holding the bloody underside up for Gavin to see.

Gavin’s finger is throbbing but he refuses to look at it. He’s sure it would be gross. The blood he can feel dripping down over his finger is enough for a mental image.

Gold Tooth pulls out two more of his nails, seeming determined to make Gavin’s left hand nailless. He's interrupted, however, by the muffled sound of gunfire somewhere above them.

Gavin grins, and by the looks on the other three’s faces, they didn’t expect to get caught.

They each scramble towards the door, pushing each other out of the way - but it’s too late as Beefy is shot to the ground by someone out in the hallway.

Lean and Mean and Gold Tooth turn from the door and run to the opposite side. Gold Tooth seemed to have some plan beginning to form, because he walked up to Gavin first.

He’s stopped, however, by Jack and Ryan suddenly appearing and aiming their guns at the two. Geoff enters behind them, and Gavin can hear a distant explosion - who he assumes his Michael. Ray is probably with him.

Geoff goes up to Gavin and unties his wrist and ankles with a knife. When he’s finally freed, he leans forward and holds onto Geoff.

The older man chuckles fondly, slinging an arm around his waist to help him stand.

“Want us to take care of these guys, Geoff?” Ryan asks, darkly. He’s aiming at Gold Tooth, who looks on the verge of shitting his pants.

“Pull his damn gold tooth out, will you?” Gavin says before Geoff could answer. “It was the most annoying thing during this.”

Ryan chuckles darkly, and Gavin knows he’s grinning under that mask. “It’ll be my pleasure.” He says, and Gold Tooth puts a hand to his mouth.

As Geoff leads Gavin out to the hallway, he hears pained yelling and gunshots as Jack finishes off Lean and Mean.

They meet Ray and Michael outside near a chopper, and wait for Jack and Ryan before taking off.

The others seem to cling onto him more than usual. He’s been kidnapped before, and they’re always clingy when they get him back. Gavin blames Gold Tooth for using the pictures to taunt the others.

The cuts on his face heal slowly and they sting every time he smiles - his three fingers no lacking nails hurt even more, and take even longer to scar. But his boyfriends are there, and he does his best to comfort them as they do him.

He just hopes that no asshole decides to pull something like that again.


End file.
